


Mud Pies

by AnimeGal93



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGal93/pseuds/AnimeGal93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how something so silly and childish could blossom into the purest form of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Pies

"RIN!" A terribly annoying voice rang through the forest. "GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT" It was Jaken the imp looking for Rin. Seshomaru was out picking berries and Rin had promised to cook the flesh of the meat they would be eating for dinner. But NO, that foolish child had run off and was probbly playign the mud. Jaken the imp was going to teach her a lesson.

"RIN you foolish child, do you want to displease Lord Sheshomaru!"

"Sorry, Janken!" Rin suddenly emerged from behind a bush covered in mud. "I was making mud pies for Lord Sheshomaru! He just adores them!"

"Don't be a nincompoop, you brat of small stature and weight! Lord Sesshomaru would never eeat those disgusting things and it is rude of you to say he would! You are making me veeeerrrryyy angryyyy!"

Rin started crying. Jaken was fritening when he was mad and did terrible things to her like hitting her with his club. She knew it was becuase he was jealous of her beccauase Lord Sheshomaru was in love with her. But that was all a part of life. He hsould find a female imp and get married to her and leave her and her demon lord alone! Even though rin was only 13 she had double H sized breasts and she was self conscious that that was the only reason Seshomaru liked her. Jaken picked on her for it.

"Don't worry Run, I love you mud pies," Sesshomaru said later at dinner.

That made Rin very happy, and she promised to make them for the rest of her days.


End file.
